Medryn
GOD OF MAGIC BIOGRAPHY Lesser God: Divine rank 6 Human(20 years) Portfolio: Magic/Arcane Knowledge, Travel, Guardian Domains: Magic, Spells, Travel, Liberation King of Castlevania, Usurper of the Drow Queen, Defender of Tah Epic 22nd Wizard, 20 levels Outsider Appearance: Arcane Gothic Heavy Armor. His scythe is a bonded part of his armor. (The suit from Tah gives him this look. Other Defenders of Tah have taken on their own personal renditions. Current defender of Tah. One of many through out the years.) May also appear in heavy brown rain gear. Like a duster, trench coat, otherwise not a normal robed looking wizard carrying a staff or wand. Brief character story below. Background Medryn is a young human that hails from the capital city of Castlevania. Born out of lower class. To a mother and father of no importance. His uncle was the only family member of any noteworthy mention, an unlicensed wizard. His name was Cidoflas. His time was short but had a huge impact on Medryn. Medryn looked up to his only uncle. His ideals, his belief in good against the evil and undead. One evening, the family was to meet for a dinner. His uncle was hosting the event. Everyone showed, but Medryn and Cidoflas. Medryn was out with the boys. Getting drunk, being a typical teenager. Avoiding his family having his own fun. Just outside of town in the woods with some stolen wine. A huge blast of fire races through the vicinity. The young teens race several hundred feet to investigate the area. It was already night. Once everything settled. There in a clearing. Was Medryn's uncle out of breath and bleeding horribly onto the snowy grass. He pleaded with his nephew to leave the city. He told them evil was spilling over uncontrollably. He exclaimed his training in Aqualon didn't last long and he wasn't enough to make a difference. In his last breath he screamed for them to leave the area, fearing there may still be monsters lingering. The boys ran off. Cidoflas' remains were never recovered. This event solidified Medryn's resolve. His family was rocked by the loss. His mother and father had some silver and copper saved for better times. They gave 1/2 of this sum to Medryn. To pave his way to the scholars of Aqualon. He was pressed to learn all he could. He only lusted for arcane knowledge and revenge. Medryn retruns from Aqualon. Travels back to his home continent. He meets 2 travelers Justin Belmont and Remy Martel. They are on a ship for a few months. The party befriends Reichter and learn immortal powers. They land in Thor's Hammer and are headed for the capitol city Castlevania. But, first must travel through the Twilight Forrest. The only real stop before the capital city is a sleepy village named Tah. Brief time line Adventures in the Twilight Forest New comers and shady deals in Tah. A few necks are stretched. The new lord is seen as a huge threat. "The Brown Necromancer" (9th level) Break into the bottom levels of Scor's Hand. Encounter a handful of drow, some undead and a beholder.(12th level) The party is divided. Medryn devotes a year of his life being a scribe to the village. Paying taxes and teaching some of the residents how to read. Believing his party had left him to travel on. Meets Isk a white draconian to Highwind, makes an attack on The Brown Necromancer. They both fail to pierce the lords forces on the astral plane. Making it as far as a room full of demons. Summoned a few celestial bears, a celestial triceratops. The demons combine their powers to chant a few rounds that result in considerable sonic damage. Not believing they can carry on. They decide to flee. On the way out of the keep of the lord there is a Balor standing guard, laughing at Medryn and Isk. Medryn tries dismissal and fails. The balor lets them escape outside. While in the courtyard, there is a Pit Fiend tempting Medryn. Again Medryn tries dismissal in vain. By now there is great tension between Medryn and the Lord of Tah. The 2 heroes luckily make it back to safety inside of Medryn's shop. Both have also started the process of making clones of each other as a fail safe. Reichter stops by Medryn's shop and they sip astral tea. (15th level) Another draconian stops in the small village. This one is red in color. He joins the small resistance against the lord. The villagers have voiced their distrust with Medryn and his strange companions. They exclaim that things have only been worse. The sheriff and mayor went missing and have been replaced, and their wives hung. Not long after the lord attempts to frame the group by planting dead bodies around the village as people go missing. A group forms and takes to Medryn's scribe shop. They proceed to condemn him for the actions at hand. The shop is set on fire. The young wizard tries to convince the growing crowd that this is not his doing. That the lord is the one behind all of these terrible deeds, but nobody listens. He tries to save his shop with arcane abilities but is too late. The shop is reduced to flooring and a few boards standing were walls used to be. Medryn calls upon the Highest Inevitable he can with his magic powers. Outsiders that are charged with handling injustice. The party convinces Medryn one outsider won't be enough to overthrow the evil lord. As the group take to the lord's manor divine intervention takes hold. Both draconians are transformed to their deity Highwind. Highwind offers his hand to Medryn. Offers to take out the lord if he will make Highwind his god. The young wizard accepts after exhausting all his efforts against this evil lord. 3 avatars make short work of this lord. He tries to escape on horseback but is not allowed to continue. Medryn traps his soul. Takes his position as Lord of Tah. Again, the young wizard sees a pit fiend and Reichter. He choses the side of good and asks if Reichter will close the hell mouth. A gem is found that has trapped inside the original shaman to battle Grand Bois. Remy, Justin Belmont and Conan are freed of the curse of the undead and being enslaved to protect the hellmouth. As Highwind's last action he gives the village of Tah 30' tall walls. Rebuilds Medryn a keep. -sacrifices 8 years- (18th level) The Queen of the drow attacks the Village of Tah with 3 airships and loses!!! Medryn wishes that the main destroyer crashes to the ground and it is so. The air warships fire off Iron golems and a Dead Iron Golem to combat the party. The Red Draconian monk takes on the Dead Iron Golem and barely wins. Medryn imbues his familiar Thunderbird an astral raven with a powerful Rust Ray. Thunderbird streaks across the sky as he is summoned from his astral perch. Showering the remaining Iron golems with a rusting ray that renders them useless. Lord Daestro pays the final price for failing his Queen in the assault against Tah. (20th level) The party spends the next few months preparing for an attack on the Queens stronghold. Two six story temples are erected in Tah. One to Kratos, the other to Highwind. A group of Jedi knights provide the new Lord of Tah with vital information from the other side of the continent. They decided to have one group attack the Hand of Scor. The other Group will set out for the sunken city of Tulane. In Tulane they need to stop Boro and Scor from ascending to greater power. The immortal bard Snori tells Medryn's tale so far and is giving a home in Tah. Medryn takes time to invite the immortal Thor to the battle at Scor's Hand. They ask that he take out the airship in the skies as they handle forces on the ground. 55,000 men are sent from Westeros. Men loyal to the church of Andrylikus. Other allies: 2 gold dragons, storm giants, rocs. Attack on Tulane. Drow Queen and servents slain. Boro and Scor are giving Greater God as their avatars are wed. The Undead Apocalypse Takes Place. Scor's Hand burnt to the ground, 12 mile radius by Medryn to contain the spread of the undead"Epic Spell: Rain of Fire"x6 (22nd level, granted Lesser god by Locutus) Takes control of Castlevania as king. Weds a noble drow, makes all religion across the land open to worship. Unlike the drow queen before him that had it outlawed. Starts making 1st avatar early after becoming a god. Starts making first temple. While not making temple uses arcane mastery to double time on making his one mile godly realm. "MAGEHEIM" One total mile long tower on the astral. People devoted to the arcane can travel to this realm to further their studies. Once obtaining access they are free to acquire skills, spells, feats of the appropriate level. For services rendered the subject is required to spend one full level Defending "Mageheim" Upon doing so, the binds tying the subject to this realm are terminated. (Thus, a a wizard just gaining 9th level could study there until obtaining 10th. Upon satisfying the requirements of service such wizard would be a fully trained 10th level wizard.) These situations maybe best suited during down time, or as game play allows. Oversees a young bard named Freddy Ben Wailen. This bard improves the ghetto areas of Castlevania with his magical music and a touch of godly luck. During his 10hour rock performence. His magic was the equivelant of a 100 man crew, 60 days worth of work. This vastly improves a major section of the ghetto. After the performance Medryn and Remy meet wtih Freddy and his companions and agree to make an Academy of the Arts in Castlevania. Medryn's Chosen Defenders of Tah Medryn calls on many forces to protect the village. 40-120 hound archons, 17 Bralani, 4 Djinn, 2 coatl, 1 earth elemental monolith. Of all of these forces that were made permanent, the hound archons are able to appear as defenders of the city. If any villager with in certain designated areas are harmed the hound archons rush in intercept a would be attacker. All of the other defenders are bound to Tah physically by their permanent summon spells.(between 40-120 archons can appear each round)